Diasolia Kraar
Diasolia Kraar who goes by Soli, is a blind swordsmith who lives in Ta-Wahi . Biography Pre-History As a child, she was always better than her brother at everything, something even her own parents pointed out. Soli has also always had a fascination for how a sword was made. One day she met a traveling scholar and his son, Vernadon . The scholar gave a tablet to her that told the basics of sword forging, after many years of labor she finally thought herself how forge swords with the utmost precision. Unfortunately before she had mastered bladesmithing an accident occurred which robbed her of her sight. What happened was that Zyckel had also decided to try metalsmithing and she was showing him up once again, proving she was better than he was. Zyckel was sick of it. As his sister worked, Zyckel decided to put a few rather explosive ingredients into her latest batch of metal. Unfortunately the explosive materials did not just ruin the batch but caused it to explode, this was what blinded Soli. However Soli never aware of this, and to this day believes that the explosion was her fault. Shortly after the explosion Zyckel disappeared from her life, and Soli has always wondered why, for she had always tried help Zyckel improve, never boasting about anything. She misses her brother dearly and hopes to one day find him and strengthen their family bond. Shortly before the start of BZIII Soli set out to find her brother, this was an effort in vain. Return to Ta-Wahi Upon returning to Ta-Wahi Soli first returned to her house and grabbed a Lava-Board wanting to Lava Board on Mt.Mangai. However after reaching the top of the volcano, she found Nightning standing there after having created a hole in the mountain from which Lava was now overflowing. After yelling at Nightning, Soli proceeded to Lava-Board on down to her house. Grabbing some old sheets of metal, she grabble hooked her way back up, it is at this moment that Nightning devolps a crush on Soli. Once up top, Soli welded the metal to clog up the hole. However Nightning's compainion, Dreenan, had brought a Toa of Stone, Kyat, to the Volacano to fix it. Kyat annoyed at that prospect that someone else was doing his job, broke the metal wall Soli had created. Appearance and Tools She is of average height, main armor is Mata Red with a gold trim. The eye holes for her mask are covered by black obsidian. Overall she is fairly attractive. Abilities and Traits Relationships Friends and Allies *Nightning *Stronin (Employee) *Sagom *Nost Enemies Quotes Trivia *Soli's first name comes from the Slovak words "Slepy Diabol" which means blind devil, according to google translate. *During Character planning, Onarax sent the wip profiles to Vrf3(The Dark Chronicer) in order for him to give his thoughts. When reading the original history Onarax had written, Vrf3 was reminded of Zyckel's history in the NBZP. The only difference was that Zyckel had thrown Molten Metal in his brother's face. Onarax and Vrf3 decided that for the BZIII this would instead be Zyckel tampering with his sister's batch. His sister would become Soli. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Shop Owner Category:Ta-Toa